


May I?

by JasnNCarly



Series: Seth Rollins (Tyler Black) & You [20]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-27 19:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Seth finds one thing redeeming about his appearance for work.





	May I?

“Excuse me,” You look over your shoulder to see the kind of bedroom brown eyes that novels are written about, and they are waiting for you, “I saw you across the room, and I just had to…” He extends his hand as you turn to face him, “Introduce myself. I’m Seth.”

“(Y/N).” You shake his hand, subconsciously messing with your hair and tugging your skirt down, “Are you here with a group or something?”

“No, kind of got booked to be here through a mix up—it’s a really long boring story.” He looks uncomfortable among some of the club crowd, “This isn’t really my thing…but you might be.”


End file.
